


Light will guide You home

by laureas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Needs a Hug, Body Horror, Brainwashing, Gen, Guilt, He's also a BAMF Jedi in training, Luke is a precious farm boy, No miracle heals here, Palpatine is have a horrible time, Rex is so done with Skywalkers, Sad Anakin, Skywalker Shenanigans, Slavery, Vader Redemption, father/son relationship, protective dad Anakin, protective son Luke, the past is coming back on you Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureas/pseuds/laureas
Summary: After Bespin, Vader expected to have to chase his son all over the galaxy again. Or at the least confront him at the Emperor’s side. The last thing he could conceive of was Luke kidnapping him right off of Mustafar!





	1. A question of identity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jerseydevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerseydevious/gifts).



> A/N - I'll probably have to come back and edit this again as it's hard for me to edit properly on my smartphone. Please excuse any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes (or point them out in a review, that would be fantastic!)

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and do not receive money for writing this. I just write to improve my ability and for fun

  
Chapter 1 - A question of identity

  
 A hand reached out slowly with a micro carbon filter brush and inserted itself in the innards of the patient astromech. Carefully it began to scrub away at the interior scoring that scarred the droid’s wiring. “You sure took a beating Artoo,” the young man commented as he concentrated on moving his right ‘hand’ properly.  
 

 In the month since Cloud City, Luke Skywalker had withdrawn from most interactions with his friends in the Alliance. Beyond the initial debriefing from High Command, the only people he saw on a regular basis were Leia and Lando. To be far, he was trying to cope with the loss of his hand and adjusting to the new prosthetic. That's what he told his friends amongst the Rogues anyway. That was true, yet not all of the truth. The other part of that truth was too personal and possibly damning if he shared it. He could barely imagine what type of reaction the Alliance would have if they found out their ‘hero’ was the son of their worst enemy. What scenarios Luke could envision were all horrible.  
 

 So for the most part, Luke kept to himself, trying to wrestle the twin demons that Darth Vader's declaration had created with him. Part of the time Luke was able to convince himself that Vader was lying in some sick bid to gain his loyalty. Obviously the Dark Lord must have know how much Luke idolized his father.  
Mostly though Luke could feel truth ringing in the Force. Though he may not have wanted to, Luke could not refuse to listen. Thus leaving him with quite the dilemma. What was he suppose to do about Vader? After giving himself headaches three days running, Luke mentally threw up his hands. He'd consider the matter again after the medics cleared him fully.  
 

 Yet Luke felt the need to open up to someone about the revelation, someone who would not likely reject him outright. Someone who wouldn't hold it against Luke for possibly being the ‘son of Vader’. As he continued to clean Artoo’s insides for physical therapy, Luke realized that the droid was probably the best being for such a discussion. So Luke removed his new hand and checked through the Force that no one was near his area. Then he sat down on the floor with a sigh.  Artoo all but danced on his wheels as Luke finally spoke. “I don't know what to think Artoo. You were there when Ben told me that Vader killed my father. When we were on Cloud City, Vader claimed that he ‘was’ my father. Who am I supposed to believe? And if Vader is telling the truth, why did Ben lie to me?” Luke stared at the opposite wall, his gaze unfocused. So he was barely aware of Artoo's antics or what the little astrodroid was trying to do.

 Saying that Artoo-Detoo was fed up with not being able to share important information was a understatement. The faithful droid had seen his original pilot/mechanic/friend have a software crash because of secrets. Or as organics would put it, Anakin had lost his mind.  
Artoo refused to see another Skywalker loose himself because of misinformation.  
Fortunately Anakin had created all sorts of bypasses and protection that preserved Artoo’s memories. Including and most important, Artoo's holovids. Luke's attempt at cleaning off the scoring of his insides had jarred loose one of those bypasses. Now with a little more bounce, it broke free in the precise way that Artoo needed.  
Luke was jarred out of his contemplation by Artoo's excited squeal and the sharp crack of something breaking loose in the droid’s casing. “What was that? Are you ok…” Luke broke off as Artoo's holograph came to life.

 The holo was of a young man around Luke's age. He was sitting staring out as a woman came to join him, heavily pregnant. For some reason Luke was strongly reminded of Leia just by looking at her. “What's bothering you?” She asked him, rubbing his shoulders. He turned and gave her a quick smile. “Nothing.” Reaching down he lifted something from around her neck. “I remember when I gave this to you.” She seemed to deflate as she asked “how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?”He turned away and stared out into the night as he solemnly said “it was a dream.” “Bad?” “Like the ones I used to have about my mother, just before she died.” His voice was hollow.  
“And?”she prompted. Looking back to her he proclaimed “it was about you.” Her hand came back to rub his shoulder as she simply said, “Tell me.”

 Luke want to protest but Artoo started dancing in place as the young man in the holo seemed to grow agitated and got up saying sharply “it was only a dream.” When the young man stopped and looked over his shoulder Artoo paused the holo and whistled piercingly. And Luke thought he could understand finally why. “This is a holo of my father isn't it Artoo? Both my parents. That's why you're showing me this.” Artoo chirped a smug affirmative. Then he kept playing. “You die in childbirth,” Anakin told the woman flatly. Her hands came up to shield her stomach as she asked “and the baby?” “I don't know,” he answered grimly. She smiled though she was shaken. “It was only a dream,” she repeated. “I won't let this one become real, Padme,” he stated fiercely.

 She walked over to him as she spoke,“This baby will change our lives. I doubt the queen will let me continue in the Senate and if the Jedi find out you're the father, you'll be expelled.”  
Luke managed to stifle his startled yelp as the young man raised his right hand in a placating gesture. Only it wasn't a hand but a bare prosthetic. “ I know, I know!” He said in agitation. Padme seemed hesitant as she suggested “Do you think.. Obi-wan can help us?” Anakin looked down at her and grimaced. “We don't need his help,” he snapped. Then he smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Our baby is a blessing!”

 The holo faded only to be replaced by another of Anakin, his face contorted in grief and guilt as he spoke to someone out of the holo range. “I will do whatever you ask,” he said slowly. Then he looked up and added, “just help me save Padme’s life. I can't live without her.” An unnatural voice spoke in a gravelly voice as Luke watched horrified at his father going to his knees. “To cheat death is a power only one as achieved but we work together I know we can discover the secret.” “I pledge myself to your teachings,” was Anakin's reply. Luke felt sick as the off-holo voice spoke again “Good, good! The Force is strong with you! A powerful Sith you will become! Henceforth you shall be known as Darth.. Vader.” The holo suddenly faded but Luke had seen more than enough.  
 

 He had found the information he wanted and then some. Yet it produced a hundred more questions. Still Luke did have an answer to the most important question. Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were the same person. What he was to do with the information was a good question. Looking back at Bespin hearing his father's ‘request’, Luke now heard the underlying desperation and longing in his father. However much Darth Vader might deny it. In Luke's heart, one possibility was literally a last resort now. He could not ‘would’ not kill his father unless in self defense.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Information, intelligence, and knowledge, (or the lack thereof.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Fulcrum agents leaves Imperial Center, the Alliance makes a plan to capture Darth Vader with information from classified files, and Luke gets a very bad feeling that his father is in danger because of it.

_Force Speech_

^ _Force Visions_ ^

*thoughts*

 

  
The passenger were preparing to board. Only one last group of ISB agents and storm troopers to pass and they would be allowed to take their seats. Yet many of these passengers were apprehensive. Several of them pointedly glared at a old man and his companion, a rude old astromech. The old man was bent over a wooden cane, mumbling to himself. He was bald, had several scars all over his head and had a slight hump to his back. His astrodroid was bright yellow and magenta, and his Binary was delivered in gruff deep tones. It was the old man that the ISB agent singled out to be first for checking. The storm troopers grabbed him roughly only to get his cane in sensitive spots. The agent narrowed his eyes as he said in a bland tone, “Name, planet of origin and reasons for travel?” “Not saying a thing, ya stupid Seppie.” That very phrase made the agent’s eyebrows raise. Fortunately, it seemed that the Astrodroid was acting as programmed. It zipped forward, grumbling loudly until it was next to its master. A hologram lit up, of a young woman in a uniform. “Please excuse my uncle Dexter. He is old and I've finally been able to convince his friends to send him home to Axxlia. He’s very forgetful and thinks he's still in the Clone Wars. His astromech is the only thing he trusts. Please allow him to board and should you have any questions please contact me.” The holo faded and the droid scooted closer to the agent, with a arm outstretched with credits. The exchange was made and the agent nodded as he said, “let the old man pass. He’s harmless.” As the troopers stepped aside, the old man shook his cane at them. Then his faithful droid lead him up the ramp and over to a tiny cabin. As soon as they were inside, the man straightened slightly as his voice gained strength and timber. “Sabine sure had a time with that holo, eh Chopper?” The answering growl/grumble just made the old man grin. “Don't worry. I know she had a time with your colors but I'll set your paint to rights as soon as I report.” He settled into the bunk with a snort. “Too much time spent with droids, Rex. You're gonna end up like the General or worse if you keep it up,” Rex muttered to himself. *just hope I get to the Alliance before they do something stupid with the intel I gathered. Knew I never should have sent it forward before I ciphered it properly!*

  
£¥£¥£¥

“Recently we’ve gotten a detailed file from ‘Fulcrum’. We haven't been able to decode it entirely, but there is enough information in here to call you all together.” General Madine looked up from the holotable in the center of Home One’s main briefing room. Luke wasn't sure why he had been included. Everyone else here was either special operations or High Command. He sat down next to Leia and she grabbed his hand tightly. She was very tense yet Luke could feel her fierce satisfaction. “Somehow, Fulcrum was able to download information that will enable us to capture Darth Vader,” Madine said, getting straight to the point. He had to pause as the room erupted in shock. As the shouts died down, Madine cleared his throat. “Vader apparently has a residence on the volcanic planet of Mustafar. He is overdue to return for his ‘maintenance’ according to Fulcrum’s information. And the Emperor has ordered him to retire there in one week. While he is there, he will be vulnerable. The residence has depended upon secrecy for its security.” Madine paused and gave a thin lipped smile. “A simple ‘droid popper’ will be enough to disable Vader.” Mummers rose from around the room as Madine focused on Luke. “Commander Skywalker, I asked you here to inform you of this operation so that you are prepared for an emergency. Should this capture fail, you’ll need to be ready to finish Vader off.” Next to Luke, Leia gave a start of surprise. Apparently Luke's role in this mission was news to her. “With all due respect General Madine, I don't understand how I am suppose to stop Vader. I lost my light saber at Cloud City,” Luke said uncertainly. His mind was numb as he tried to focus on a way of stalling. Madine simply shrugged. “You need not worry about having a light saber Commander. It's well known that Vader has taken several from the Jedi he has killed. I'm sure you'll find a replacement at the facility.” He waved at Luke in dismissal. “I'm sure you'll probably wish to prepare for your role Commander. That will be all.”

£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£

Luke left the briefing in a daze, his only clear thought was *It can't be that easy!* Once he made it to his quarters finally, did another thought enter. One that chilled him to the core. *Madine said they would use a ‘popper’ to stop him. But what if that endangers my father? What if it kills him because we didn't have enough information?*  
Luke groaned as he realized the new ‘mission’ was going to cause a serious problem. Even thinking of the plan as it stood made the Force all but vibrate in warning. Luke sighed ruefully as he sat down to meditate. *It looks like I've got some plans of my own to make*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Not exactly happy with the way this chapter turned out. But it's been sitting on my drive without any changes for almost a week. So here we go. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what my schedule will be for this story. I appreciate any and all reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
